A neurociência da espiritualidade
Arquivo:7733.jpg No filme Além da Vida, dirigido por Clint Eastwood, a jornalista vivida por Cécile de France é tragada por um tsunami na Ásia e quase morre afogada. Na iminência da morte, a personagem enxerga vultos de pessoas vagamente familiares sob uma luz difusa. Ao ‘voltar à vida’, tem a impressão de que acaba de passar por uma experiência espiritual e conclui ter antevisto o ‘outro lado’. Todo ano acontecem incontáveis casos assim: pessoas em risco de vida enxergam parentes e amigos envoltos em luzes ou têm a sensação de sair do próprio corpo. A ciência define essas experiências de quase morte como resultado da diminuição do fluxo sanguíneo no cérebro, o que provoca alterações momentâneas na mente. “Em casos de quase morte, os estados de consciência podem se misturar, provocando reações como paralisia e alucinações”, explica o neurocientista americano Kevin Nelson, autor do livro The Spiritual Doorway in the Brain – a Neurologist’s Search for the God Experience (O Portal Espiritual no Cérebro – a Busca de um Neurologista pela Experiência Divina, sem previsão de lançamento no Brasil). Na obra, Nelson explica a ciência por trás das experiências de quase morte, mas não descarta o papel da fé e da espiritualidade. “Mesmo se nós soubéssemos o que faz cada molécula cerebral durante uma experiência de quase morte, ou qualquer outra experiência, o mistério da espiritualidade continuaria.” Em entrevista ao site de Veja, Nelson revela como nosso cérebro cria essas visões e diz que, apesar de tudo, ainda espera que exista vida após a morte. Por que os relatos de pacientes que passaram por situações de quase morte são tão parecidos? Porque a causa é a mesma. A cada segundo, o cérebro regula a quantidade de sangue que circula dentro dele. Se o fluxo sanguíneo diminui, o cérebro encara isso como uma crise e aciona mecanismos que controlam a passagem entre os estados de consciência. Normalmente, nosso cérebro tem três estados de consciência: a vigília, quando estamos acordados, o sono leve e o sono profundo. O cérebro mantém esses estados bem separados. Mas o processo é diferente em pessoas que tiveram uma experiência de quase morte. Nesses casos, em vez de passar diretamente do sono para a vigília, o ‘interruptor’ pode misturar os estados de consciência. Ou seja, ela não está totalmente dormindo e nem acordada. Em um momento de crise, reações como paralisia e alucinações podem se manifestar. Como o senhor explica a sensação de estar fora do corpo ou a luz no fim do túnel? Durante a experiência de quase morte, o sistema que ativa o sono pode ser estimulado, desativando a região do cérebro ligada à percepção espacial e causando essas experiências extracorpóreas. No caso da luz do fim do túnel, quando o cérebro é privado de sangue – o que pode ocorrer no caso de um desmaio ou parada cardíaca –, o fluxo sanguíneo também diminui nos olhos, o que pode dar a impressão de que há um túnel com luzes borradas. Há alguma diferença entre voltar da morte e a experiência de quase morte? Para um neurologista, não existe essa opção de voltar da morte. Se o seu cérebro está morto, você está morto. Quando o cérebro morre é porque os neurônios morrem, as células nervosas morrem. O que acontece é que o cérebro pode continuar a funcionar com sua capacidade limitada. É como que só houvesse uma goteira de fluxo sanguíneo no cérebro. Em alguns casos, podem pensar que o paciente morreu, mas não é o caso. O cérebro continua bem vivo. A experiência de quase morte só ocorre em pessoas que passam por situações limite, de vida ou morte? Isso é interessante porque, na maioria das vezes, a experiência de quase morte é causada por um desmaio. Sabemos que um desmaio pode provocar uma experiência parecida com a de quase morte. Nos Estados Unidos, um terço da população vai desmaiar alguma vez na vida, o que faz a experiência de quase morte ou a experiência espiritual uma situação comum. Ao observar os registros médicos das pessoas que tiveram uma experiência de quase morte, apenas metade delas estava em perigo médico real. Outra metade pensou estar em perigo, mas não estava em uma situação médica grave. O senhor acha que ciência e religião estão se aproximando? Eu não acho que, nesse caso, a ciência e a religião estão em conflito. Na verdade, estou interessado em saber como o cérebro funciona. A ciência pode dizer como o cérebro funciona, mas não pode dizer por que ele funciona desse jeito mesmo como ele “surgiu”. Mesmo se nós soubéssemos o que faz cada molécula cerebral durante uma experiência de quase morte, ou qualquer outra experiência, o mistério da espiritualidade continuará existindo. E sempre haverá um espaço para a fé de cada um. Qual o futuro da neurociência da espiritualidade? Será muito empolgante. Hoje nós temos equipamentos para analisar o cérebro com os quais nem poderíamos sonhar há vinte anos. Podemos ver de perto como são as atividades cerebrais. Acho que a neurociência da espiritualidade ainda está no início e que descobertas muito empolgantes estão no nosso horizonte. Qual a importância de entender as funções neurológicas da espiritualidade? É muito importante. Ao entender como o cérebro funciona durante experiências significativas é que poderemos saber verdadeiramente o que significa ser humano, no sentido moderno. O uso de drogas também pode provocar situações parecidas com a experiência de quase morte? Sim. Por exemplo, a quetamina, que é um medicamento utilizado rotineiramente como anestésico, pode causar experiência extracorpórea. Mas não existe uma única droga capaz de produzir todo o fenômeno do que pensamos ser a experiência de quase morte. Muitas pessoas têm experiência de quase morte sem ter nenhum tipo de medicamento em seu sistema. Podemos dizer que o processo de experiência de quase morte é parecido com um sonho? A experiência de quase morte usa frequentemente alguns dos mecanismos utilizados nos sonhos. Mas não é correto comparar a experiência de quase morte com o sonho que temos toda noite. As alucinações do processo de quase morte podem parecer com sonhos lúcidos, que ocorrem enquanto as pessoas estão conscientes. ... O senhor acredita que existe vida após a morte? Eu realmente espero que exista. Escrito por Michelson Borges